Muy cobarde para vivir
by Kim-Voltrex
Summary: No tengo nada que decir aki... (Que se supone que diga?) Leanlo esta corto... ahh y dejen Reviews
1. Como lo veo yo

Muerte por amor es un fic... PUES OBVIO... no puedo decir de q se trata pues pq le kitaria la emocion... solo espero q les guste, y les adelanto que  es un Harry/Ginny/Draco... =oP suerte

Cinco años sin verte!... pero ya voy para allá! 5 años me costo ganar esta batalla, mi batalla final, que acabaría en muerte o asesinato, y grandiosamente termino en Muerte, pero no la mía. Voldemort ha caído para siempre... 

Pero eso no es lo que me preocupa, solo quiero verte, sentirte de nuevo como la ultima vez, te extrañe tanto! A veces casi sentía que no podía respirar sin ti...

Nunca deje de amarte, y lo único que me mantuvo vivo en esa batalla final, fue la idea de volver a verte, y de poder comenzar una nueva vida a tu lado, sin maldiciones, sin tristeza, solo alegría, de que fuésemos de nuevo, dos amantes, como ayer.

Y hoy, me dirijo hacia tu casa, con paso decidido a pedirte que sigamos juntos para siempre en esta vida. Toco la puerta y me abre tu hermano, mi gran amigo.

-RON! Compañero!! ¿Cómo estas?

Su sorpresa al verme fue infinita.

-¿HARRY? Amigo no puede ser! 

-¡Bien! Ya ha acabado Ron, ya soy libre, ya Voldemort ha caído.

-Harry, pensábamos que estabas muerto! El Profeta anuncio tu muerte hace dos años.

-Si, fue Dumbledore, decidió que así seria mejor, para  despistar a Voldemort, pero igual, eso no lo ha hecho mucho mas fácil.

-Que bien  que estés vivo Harry.

-¿Y Hermione?

-Muy bien, en su casa con sus padres.

-Y ustedes dos?

-Estamos bien, peleamos mucho, como siempre lo hicimos, pero somos felices juntos.

Por fin me atreví a hacer la pregunta que debía

-¿Y  Ginny?

-Ella, ha sufrido mucho Harry, con todo lo de tu "muerte" y eso, es decir que pensábamos que estabas muerto.

-Si Ron entiendo, ¿dónde esta?

-No vive aquí.

-¿Ah no? Y donde vive ahora? Me muero de ganas de verla, de  pedirle  que sea mi  esposa. Por fin seremos familia Ron!

-Si, con respecto a eso Harry, no creo que se pueda. No creo q te puedas casar con Ginny.

Me asombre mucho de tu respuesta negativa.

-¿Por qué Ron? Donde esta ella?

-Creo que no soy la persona correcta para decírtelo, pero, no hay nadie mas aquí.. Ginny ahora vive en la mansión de los Malfoy.

Sentí que me iba a desmayar.

-Si Harry, se casaron el año pasado.... Oye a donde vas? Harry ven, déjame explicarte, ella sufrió mucho, te ex...

Pero ya había salido de la casa, no sabia que iba a hacer, ni que podía pasar, solo Coria por el césped mojado  de allá para jaca. De pronto me monte en mi escoba, volando llegue a casa de los Malfoy, me asome por una ventana y allí estabas tu. Sentada al lado de esa víbora asquerosa, sentada al lado del ser MAS repugnante del mundo, al lado de esa alma podrida de Draco Malfoy. El estaba acostado en la cama y tu viéndolo, como me habías visto a mi alguna vez.

No estaba en mis cabales, no sabia lo que hacia, solo quería vengarme, solo quería .... Matar

Entre por la ventana y te sorprendiste al verme, Draco grito y se puso delante de ti, mi cara irradiaba un odio horrible. 

-Ginny... ¿Por qué?

-Harry, no puede ser, esto no puede estar pasando...

-Ginny no lo entiendo.... No me amas? Nunca me amaste?

-Claro que si! Pero tu estas muerto!!

-Aun me amas?

-No Harry... no puedo amarte... amo a Draco , mi esposo...

-Júrame  que me olvidaste! JÚRAMELO y simplemente desapareceré de sus vidas.

-Harry, fuiste mi primer  amor... y nunca  podré olvidar lo que tuvimos.

-Pero no es suficiente para estar conmigo en vez de con este intento de ser humano eh Ginny? CON UN MORTIFAGO Ginny!! CON MI PEOR ENEMIGO!

-Lo siento Harry, pero le amo a el, no a ti...

-Entonces sin ti en este maldito mundo nadie merece vivir, eras la única razón que me quedaba para  seguir, mi maldito amor, mi mas maldito corazón, si yo he de morir hoy, tu  morirás conmigo, porque en lo mas profundo de tu corazón, nunca te podrá amar alguien, como te he amado yo, nunca podrás sentir por alguien lo que sentiste por mi. Quédate aquí, se Ginny Malfoy, conviértete en lo peor que puedas ser. Traicióname una vez mas... Y llora, pues por tu culpa murió "el niño que vivió"...  Adiós....

Tome la varita  y apunte mi pecho, estaba decidido a morir allí mismo, irónico, pensé, mi vida si va a terminar en  la peor muerte, como decía la profecía, quien diría que Harry Potter iba a morir por amor.

Susurre Avada Kedavra, al mismo tiempo que alguien mas lo hacia, y mientras caía, observe, una mujer hermosa, de cabello rojo, cayendo a mi lado. Ella sabia, que  no podía estar conmigo, pero  prefirió morir, por haberle dado muerte a su primer amor. Tan cobarde como siempre... demasiado cobarde para aceptar que me amaba, demasiado cobarde, para aceptar que podia esperarme, demasiado cobarde para vivir conmigo, y ahora demasiado cobarde para vivir sin mi.


	2. Como lo ves tu

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/CAPITULO DOS/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

¿Epilogo?: (realmente no se si se dice así) La cuestión es explicar esto un poco... El primer capitulo fue todo desde el punto de vista de Harry, pues ahora será desde el punto de vista de Ginny... Enjoy!

Allí estaba, junto a Draco, nunca pensé poder llegar a amarle, me costo demasiado superar la muerte de Harry, "mi" Harry.

Aun en las noches de insomnio me pongo a pensar si de verdad le amo, si de verdad vivo por el como alguna vez viví por Harry. Me pregunto si son ideas mías o nunca podré amar igual.

Pero lo cierto, es que me tengo que adaptar a mi cruel realidad, Draco esta conmigo y Harry no, Harry me dejó hace mucho tiempo atrás. Me siento egoísta por haber querido que se quedara. Pero le amo, es  decir, le amaba demasiado para evitarlo.

Me siento atrapada. Nose que  decir, creo que si quiero a Draco, pero el sentir que no puedo buscar una emoción mas fuerte me encierra en una jaula sin barrotes, debe ser algo muy parecido a Azkaban. Saber, que aunque vuelva a sentir lo que alguna vez sentí por mi Harry, no podré vivirlo porque mi esposo me mataría si lo dejase. Es algo de lo que estoy segura.. Y me hace sentir incluso mejor, porque se que soy muy cobarde para salir a buscar algo que hace tanto tiempo perdí y así puedo echarle la culpa a alguien mas por mi cobardía.

A mi no me da miedo morir

Pero no quiero que nadie muera por mi culpa

Lo cierto es que estoy aquí, al lado de Draco... Y de pronto veo entrar por la ventana a la copia exacta de Harry, MI HARRY!

¿Quién es... no puede ser Harry!!!? Muy confundida comienzo a hablar, viendo a todos lados, buscando una explicación, y con miedo, por el odio que irradiaba su cara.

Por fin dijiste algo, que rompió el silencio enorme que había en la habitación.

-Ginny... ¿Por qué?

-Harry, no puede ser, esto no puede estar pasando...

NO PODIA SER! ESTO NO PODIA ESTAR PASANDO!

-Ginny no lo entiendo.... No me amas? Nunca me amaste?

-Claro que si! Pero tu estas muerto!!

-Aun me amas?

TENIA GANAS DE GRITARTE QUE SI! QUE TE AMABA DEMASIADO! PERO DRACO NOS HUBIESE MATADO A AMBOS EN ESE PRECISO MOMENTO... NO TE PUDE DECIR CUANTO TE AMABA Y CUANTO TE HABÍA EXTRAÑADO. PERO NO PODÍA.. SOLO DIJE:

-No Harry... no puedo amarte... amo a Draco , mi esposo...

-Júrame  que me olvidaste! JÚRAMELO y simplemente desapareceré de sus vidas.

NO PODIA JURARLO HARRY! NO PODÍA! CLARO QUE TE AMABA!

-Harry, fuiste mi primer  amor... y nunca  podré olvidar lo que tuvimos.

-Pero no es suficiente para estar conmigo en vez de con este intento de ser humano eh Ginny? CON UN MORTIFAGO Ginny!! CON MI PEOR ENEMIGO!

LO SIENTO TANTO HARRY...

-Lo siento Harry, pero le amo a el, no a ti...

TU ROSTRO ENTRISTECIO, TENIA MIEDO DE LO QUE PUDIESES HACER .

-Entonces sin ti en este maldito mundo nadie merece vivir, eras la única razón que me quedaba para  seguir, mi maldito amor, mi mas maldito corazón, si yo he de morir hoy, tu  morirás conmigo, porque en lo mas profundo de tu corazón, nunca te podrá amar alguien, como te he amado yo, nunca podrás sentir por alguien lo que sentiste por mi. Quédate aquí, se Ginny Malfoy, conviértete en lo peor que puedas ser. Traicióname una vez mas... Y llora, pues por tu culpa murió "el niño que vivió"...  Adiós....

Tomaste tu varita entre tus manos y apuntaste tu pecho...yo sabía que ibas a matarte... y si te ibas yo me iba a ir contigo...

Voltee hacia Draco y le dije...

-Muchas gracias por todo Draco... nunca  te olvidare, como nunca te amare...

Al ver el rayo verde que salió de mi varita, solo pude observar el cuerpo de mi amado Harry cayendo junto a mi, y sus ojos verde esmeralda se encontraron con los míos.... Por última vez...


End file.
